Payback
by AnimationNut
Summary: The Drac Pack can't help but enjoy pranking their favourite human, and Johnny decides it's time to fight back. He's armed with paintball guns, a witch's broomstick and his girlfriend as his partner in crime. Surely a human can prevail against a group of monsters. Right?


**I do not own Hotel Transylvania.**

 **First Hotel Transylvania fanfic. It's Halloween, and I figured it's about time I write a story on one of my top ten favourite movies of all time.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and please review.**

 **Payback**

"What's that?"

Johnny paused his curious inspection of the plain box in front of him to look over his shoulder. He smiled brightly at his girlfriend of almost six months, who was hovering behind him. "It's a package from your dad," he said cheerfully.

Mavis tilted her head to the side. "What's in it?"

"Dunno. There's no note or anything. But that's cool. I like surprises." Johnny crossed his legs and hoisted the box into his lap. He tore open the lid, and was immediately splattered by a thick orange substance.

With quick reflexes Mavis dodged the goop. She pressed a hand against her mouth, trying hard not to laugh. "Oh, Johnny…"

The man slowly stood up, letting the rigged box fall to the hardwood floor. He held his arms out to his sides, watching the slime drip down his body. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not," said Mavis sympathetically. "But it's not dangerous or anything."

Johnny wearily wiped the substance off of his face. "This is the fifth time this month," he grumbled. "First it was Griffin putting bacon in my shorts, leading to the attack of the werepups. Then it was Wayne stealing my clothes and hiding them throughout the hotel. I could go on, but I really don't want to relive the other ones…"

"Yeah, Uncle Griffin's prank was pretty mean." Mavis set her hand on his shoulder, not minding the goop that now coated her fingers. "But they don't do it because they don't like you," she assured, sensing his hidden worries.

Johnny glanced at her, expression dubious. "You sure?"

"Of course! You're like, they're favourite human."

He wrinkled his nose. "I think I'm the only human they know."

"True," admitted Mavis. "But they really do like you. Pranking you is their way of showing affection."

Johnny frowned thoughtfully. "Sitting around and pretending nothing happened isn't going to discourage them, is it?"

The vampiress smiled. "Nope. It's time you hit 'em back with all you got, babe."

The redhead grinned widely. "I think I know how I'm gonna do that!"

…

It was a few days later, and Johnny finally received the main tool of his revenge. His brother had sent it by express mail, and Johnny eagerly brought the package up to the room he shared with Mavis. His girlfriend watched as he pried open the lid, revealing a slim red-and-black gun inside.

"Say hello to my paintball gun!" exclaimed Johnny, holding the item aloft.

Intrigued, Mavis studied it. "Whoa! It looks super cool!"

"It is." Johnny slung an arm around her shoulders. "And it's going to help get some sweet revenge on the Drac Pack."

"You're going to shoot them with paint?" asked Mavis in amusement.

"Yup." Johnny reached into the large box and pulled out a container, which held dozens of brightly-coloured gel capsules. "This is the paint. It goes in this thing, called the hopper." He poured the ammo into the hopper attached to the top of his gun. "Bam! Ammo ready to go."

"Is it going to hurt?" wondered Mavis.

"Little bit," admitted Johnny. "But don't worry. I'm an awesome shot. I won't get any of them in the face."

"You know they're going to come after you, right?"

"Uh…yeah. Which is where I'm hoping you'll help me out. Think you could borrow one of the witches' brooms for me?"

Mavis saluted him. "No problem. I'll be back in no time."

She transformed into a bat and flew out of the room. She was back a minute later, holding a ratty old broomstick in her claws. "Delivery," she said, dropping the magic broomstick and transforming back into her vampiress form. "But it might be difficult to ride it with one hand."

Johnny smirked. "Don't worry. I've been practicing."

Mavis watched in amusement as her boyfriend stood on the broomstick. It hovered a few inches off of the floor, causing the redhead to sway as he attempted to keep his balance. "Not bad," she praised. "Can you really ride it like that?"

"Oh, heck no. I can only stand on it like this for about five minutes. I need you to tape my feet to the broom so I don't have to worry about falling off."

"Right," said Mavis with a laugh. "On it."

She found some tape and secured Johnny's sneaker-clad feet to the wooden handle. Johnny lifted his knees and soared higher into the air. "Oh yeah! It's all in the knees and hips."

"Looks like you're ready to go."

"Almost." Johnny flew over to the box and removed the final item inside. He proffered out a silver-and-black paintball gun. "Wanna help me out? I don't think I can take them all on by myself."

Mavis squealed and accepted it. "This is going to be so fun! What do I do?"

"Just pour the rest of the paintballs into the hopper like I did. Then when you want to shoot, press the trigger." He pointed it out. "That's all you have to do."

"Okay." She grabbed the paintballs and put them into her hopper. "I'm ready!"

"Good luck kiss?" asked Johnny hopefully.

Mavis smiled and pressed her lips gently against his. "Let's get 'em."

"You know it, babe!"

They flew from their room and down to the main lobby. They paused on the long stairs and Mavis grinned, spotting her father and his friends talking near the receptionist's desk. "Are we close enough?"

"Perfect," assured Johnny. "Aim…"

The two raised their guns and levelled them at the oblivious Drac Pack.

" _Fire!"_

Going crazy on the trigger, multiple paintballs shot across the lobby and splattered onto the five monsters. "Ow!" yelped Wayne, trying to shield himself as the paint struck his fur. "What the heck is this?"

"This hurts! Why does this hurt?" cried Griffin, trying to hide behind Frank.

"Don't use me as a shield!" snapped Frank, shoving Griffin into the open.

"I just changed these wraps," complained Murray.

A paintball struck Dracula directly in his chest. Fed up, he bellowed, _"Enough!"_ and held out a hand. The paintballs immediately froze in midair, allowing them to relax slightly. Dracula looked past the small coloured balls at the two familiar figures on the stairs.

"Dang, that's cheating," whined Johnny.

Mavis grinned. "I don't know about my father, but I can hold off my uncles."

"I shall fly for my life."

"Good luck!" she called as her boyfriend took off, surfing the broomstick up the stone steps. She gave a soft yelp of surprise as her father appeared suddenly beside her. "Daddy!"

He pointed at her sternly. "We'll talk about your wavering loyalty after I've sucked out all of his blood."

He vanished just as quickly as he appeared, and Mavis turned to see four paint-stained monsters approaching her. "Uh…surprise?"

"Why don't you let us have a turn?" asked Frank with a mischievous smirk.

"No, I don't think so," she teased. She flew over their heads and towards the door, calling, "Catch me if you can!" over her shoulder.

"You asked for it, Mavis!" hollered Griffin, and the monsters took off in pursuit.

…

" _You can't run, Billy Backpack!"_

"Says who?" returned Johnny, looking behind him. He paled upon seeing Dracula gaining on him, a wicked smile on his face. "Er…never mind."

He tilted his body to the left and the broom followed his movement. He swerved around the corner and was immediately met with a dead end. "Aw, man!"

"Ha!" laughed Dracula. "No escape!"

Johnny narrowed his eyes. "That's what you think! Alley-oop!"

He travelled up the wall and flipped upside down, gliding across the ceiling. He passed over Dracula and grinned victoriously. "See you later, grandpa!"

Dracula screeched to a halt and arched an eyebrow. "Just who do you think I am?" He lifted his hand and gave it a wave, freezing Johnny in place.

The redhead hung upside-down, incapable of movement. With his lips frozen together he could only glare and pout. Dracula smirked and flew upwards. He wrenched away Johnny's paintball gun and pointed it at the kid's stomach. He tried the trigger, and frowned when nothing came out. He snapped his fingers, allowing Johnny to speak.

"Sorry dude, out of ammo." He grinned. "Can you let me down now?"

"No." Dracula wrapped his hand around Johnny's wrist. "I think you need to, as you say, chill out."

Johnny's eyes widened. "Wait, what's that mean?"

In a blink they appeared at the edge of the murky green pool. "Aw, no way!" yelped Johnny, trying to move his limbs but to no avail.

"I admire your attempt at revenge, but you are very poor at it." Dracula grinned and let go, letting the human fall into the frigid water. He gave his fingers a final snap to unfreeze Johnny.

The redhead spluttered to the surface, which wasn't so easy considering his feet were still taped to the broom. "This is so not fair," he grumbled, gripping the edge of the pool. "I don't have the power to control people."

"Too bad." Dracula lightly placed his foot against the kid's forehead and pushed him back into the water. "It's a pretty good investment."

Johnny huffed, but it was not long before a goofy grin spread across his face. "You shoulda seen your faces, though."

" _Uncle Wayne, put me down!"_

Wayne, Murray, Frank and Griffin entered the pool area, Mavis struggling in the werewolf's grasp. "Same idea, huh?" said Griffin cheerfully as they reached the pool's edge.

"In you go," sang Frank, and Wayne hefted the girl into the water.

Mavis surfaced beside Johnny and she grinned sheepishly. "Ran out of paint."

"I give you an _A_ for effort, though," spoke Wayne, picking at the paint in his fur.

"Didn't expect you to fight back," added Murray. "Not bad, kid."

Johnny grinned. "Thanks. So…truce?"

The five monsters exchanged glances before smirking at the boy.

"Not a chance."


End file.
